coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9503 (9th July 2018)
Plot The Websters are hit hard by Jack's prognosis. Sophie is consumed with guilt as Jack's accident happened on her watch. The doctors ask Kevin's family to convince him to give the operation the go-ahead. Sean is delighted to be back at the Rovers. Toyah refuses his request of an advance on his wages. Liz attempts to build bridges with Toyah but realises she's on a hiding to nothing when she sees Sean doing her old job. She calls him Judas and rescinds her offer to stay at hers. Sophie makes Kevin see that they can't afford to waste time and he signs the consent forms for Jack's operation. Kevin breaks down by his son's side as he's wheeled into the operating theatre. Tracy is pleased with her hair and encourages Maria to carry on with the sideline. Sean goes through his contacts list looking for a bed to sleep on. Bethany and Ryan meet Craig at the Rovers but Kayla has yet to materialise. Audrey tries to find out what Tracy wanted with Maria at the salon. Maria feebly lies that she was looking for Kirk. Craig is annoyed when Ryan makes thinly veiled references to his OCD. Sean puts on a brave face as his friends all let him down. Tim is concerned that Sally has fallen for Duncan's sob story. Sally sticks up for Duncan and sends Tim home, fed up with his suspicions. Craig gets a text from Kayla saying she can't make it. Craig heads home to find Kayla about to leave in her car, having quit her job. She tells him it's over and asks him not to call her again. Jack is free of the ischaemia after his operation. Sean finds a tent in the bins outside the kebab shop and steals it when no-one is looking. With Jack still unconscious, Kevin doesn't know how he's going to tell him what the doctors have done. Sophie overhears him telling Gina that he should have been the one looking after Jack. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Doctor - Karen Bartke *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Consultant - Andrew Readman Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Intensive care unit and exterior Notes *The scenes outside Weatherfield General hospital were recorded within the grounds of Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin gives the go-ahead for Jack’s operation, and Sophie overhears her dad telling Gina he wishes he’d never left Jack in his daughter's care; Liz is furious when Toyah explains that Sean has her Rovers shifts; and Kayla informs Craig that it’s over between them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,390,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes